Karkat x Reader-DimesionStuck
by Angelbeats5233
Summary: In this story the reader has just discovered HOMESTUCK, and reads until she stop a certain point. "The intro of Karkat". In an odd event, the reader gets transported into the world of homestuck through karkat's husktop. Now the reader and karkat have to find a way to return the reader to her world while living through the events of homestuck.


(A/N- It took me 3 hours to write this so it mite suck)

Your name is_ _ and you are bored shitless, although you have many hobbies that you could be doing like PLAYING VIDEO-GAMES, DRAWING, or WRITING FAN-FICTIONS. But instead you choose to surf the web for something that will cure your boredness like a chump. Damn it you're a busy person with important shit to do! You get up from you laptop to change out of your morning wear, you get a (f/c) tank top, a black skirt, and (f/c) and black stripped knee-high socks. You look in the mirror and decide to brush your (h/l) (h/c) hair, why you ask? Because you feel like it!

You walk out your room to get a red Faygo from you fridge, then you return to you room with the cool beverage satisfied by the "important shit" you had to do. You take a sip of the Faygo, "BLUH!"… Wait a second! You totally forget that you fucking love Faygo and have no idea why you did that, YOU. JUST. DID?!  
WAIT! What's that?

You look to your computer screen and see a link to a website called "mspaintadventures", you click on it and it leads you to web comic called "Homestuck". You totally forget the spilled faygo on your floor and begin reading. From the first page on you go from BORED SHITLESS to FACE GLUED TO THE DAMN SCREEN. It took you 2 hours to reach act 5 which should be a world record considering this thing is 5,000 pages long.

You look to your clock to see the time, you see that it is one minute to midnight you also see on your computer screen an alien know as a troll with hair neat and yet wild to human standards, and a shirt that had a cancer symbol on it. And this is when shit happened. You click to the next page exactly when your clock hit midnight and an almost blinding light shone from your computer then you felt an electric shock trickle down your spine. AND SHIT WENT DARK.

Karkat's POV~  
YOU are Karkat Vantas, and you are flipping all your shit. You see a bright light shine from your husk top and a figure of a girl flies out of the screen like fucking pupa pan himself.  
The figure flies across the room and lands into your recooperacoon, your run over and pull the figure out because you have the slightest feeling that it might drown. Sure enough "she" almost did, you wipe away the slime and blush seeing her facial features. Then you realize 1. She has no horns and 2. Her skin wasn't grey. Then continue to flip your shit mentally, "OH MY FUCKING GOG… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" You mentally scream.  
Then she opens her (e/c) eyes.  
"HOLY

FUCKING.

SHIT!"

end of part 1

PART 2

Reader's POV~  
You lazily open your eyes and see a blurry blob of grey and black, you hope that it was the walls of your room at night, and that you fell asleep at your desk. Sadly you were mistaken.

Once your vision cleared, the first thing you saw was a surprisingly handsome troll with nubby horns about 3 inches away from your face and holding you closely. You were calm. That is until logic hit you harder than a punch to the face. Damn logic smarts!

Then you end up flipping your shit and scooting backwards to the other side of the room next to a desk and a shelf, "pull your self together _.", you think as you look up at the shelf and snatch an impossibly large book and clutch on to it for dear life. "What good is this going to do me?", you thought. "Well… just incase?"

Karkat's POV~  
Ok, seriously what the fuck! You saved this asshat from drowning to death, and once she's awake she bolts away from you faster than Eridan is denied quadrants, HEH. (You make a mental note to troll fish face later with your clever joke).  
But that's beside the fact that she should be grateful that you didn't let her drown, but you can't blame her. She has no idea who you are, where she is, or maybe even who she is? Now you feel like an ass.  
You get up and slowly and carefully shuffle your way over to her trying not to frighten her as if she was Nepeta's lusus.

Reader's POV~  
Oh god! He's walking over here, you moved away for a reason! THERE'S ONLY ONE OPTION LEFT!  
"STEP"….  
"ONE!"  
"STEP"….  
"TWO!"  
"STEP"….  
"THREEEEE! MAKA CHOP!"-(A/N-for all the soul eater fans reading this!)

You hear a loud thump, and it seems poor head injured karkat has stopped in his tracks. You open your eyes to see an enraged karkat about to storm towards you in pure undeniable rage.

Karkat's POV~  
"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN NOOK-SNIFFER!", you scream as she darts out the door like she's running from the condescension her self. But really what the hell is this bitch's problem?! It's like something is wrong with her fucking think pan or she's afraid of her own gog damn shadow. You chase after her mainly because you don't know what your lusus would think if he saw a hornless alien running around your hive. You look forward and see her stop, turn around, and tries to chase you. "Note" the word "tries". As this doesn't work and you toss her over your shoulder and drag her back to your respitblock.  
"I HAVE TO TALK TO CAPTOR ABOUT THIS, MAYBE HE KNOWS A WAY TO SEND YOUR ASS BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM.", You sigh.  
That sentence sounded like a whisper compared to her yelling and complaints.

END OF PART 2

PART 3

(A/N) – Ok I actually have a major plot point in here… hopefully you'll enjoy it?... well here you go~

Karkat's POV~  
After a while she stopped flailing and became silent. Thank gog she did, you were about to throw her out the window.  
You return to you respitblock, lock the door, and put her down.  
Her (h/l) (h/c) hair covering her face, you assume she is thinking and walk over to your desk and log on to Trollian to get some "help" from Captor on your current predicament.

carcinoGeneticist-[CG] Began trolling –twinArmageddon-[TA]

[CG]- I KNOW I MITE REGRET SAYING THIS, ADDING TO THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A BIPOLAR ASSHOLE.

[CG]-BUT... I NEED YOUR HELP

[TA]-wow the born leader kk hiim 2elf need2 help from a yellow blooded hacker

[TA]-what ii2 iit now? You need help usiing you encryptiion modu2? Ha what a diip2hiit you are!

[CG]- WILL YOU STOP MAKING A FUCKING JOKE OF THIS? THIS SHIT'S IMPORTANT!

[CG]-AND IT MITE SET US BACK FROM SETTING UP THE TEAMS IF I HAVE TO BABYSIT THIS BITCH ANY LONGER!

[TA]-waiit what biitch?

[CG]-THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOU HONEY EATING ASSHOLE!

You tell Sollux about all the shit you've been through and the conversation consisted of a lot of "holy fucking shit's" and "this is retarded's".

[TA]-well from what ii can tell there ii2 a chance you can 2end her back two where 2he came from but iit may not plea2e you or her

[CG]-WELL SPIT IT OUT CAPTOR WHAT'S THE PLAN?

[TA]-fiir2t you have two dre22 her a2 iif 2he wa2 a troll 2iince everyone miite try to kiill her iif 2he 2eemed "diiferent"

[TA]-let her become leader 2o you can be her 2erver player and guide her through the game untiil we fiigure out a way two 2end her back

[TA]-that or you play the game and leave her two diie like an a22hole would

[CG]-WELL LOOKS LIKE I'M AN ASSHOLE CAUSE THERE IS NO WAY ON ALTERNIA I'M STEPPING DOWN AS MY ROLE AS LEADER!

[TA]-before you make that decii2iion ii have a feeliing you 2hould look over your riight shoulder

You look over you right shoulder and realize she had been reading your whole conversation, and once she saw your response to Captor's question…  
The crying began.

"Wow what a GREAT fucking person you are! You save me from drowning and now you're going to leave me to die!", she cried.

"YEAH WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! A FUCKING STRANGER AND NOTE THE WORD "STRANGER", IS GOING TO LET YOU DIE TO SAVE HIS OWN ASS!  
HOW DID YOU THINK THIS SHIT WAS GOING TO TURN OUT MISS BITCHY PANTS!"

"The name is _! You stupid sack of shit! And for your information I didn't "try" to get my ass stranded on this planet so, fuck you Karkat!"

"DON'T CALL ME A SACK OF SHIT YOU-  
…. WAIT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

Reader's POV~  
Oh yeah, you for got that he probably doesn't know he's a fictional character in a web comic. DUH!

"Um….Magic?", you reply awkwardly.  
You could tell that he felt threatened as he gave you a glare of suspicion.  
He equipped a sickle from his strife specibus.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'LL CUT YOU!", he threatened.

"Oh, really!? Try me!", you dared.

He charged towards you cutting your side as a result. Since you hadn't expected for it to cut you deep, you to fell and scream in pain as candy red blood stained your (f/c) shirt and dripped to the ground.

Karkat's POV~  
"OH MY GOD!"

You watch as _ bleeds and can't believe what you just fucking saw. She bleeds the same mutant candy red blood that you thought you were the only one who was plagued by it.  
You quickly message Captor that you wish to save her like a non-asshole would, then you try to tend to her using gauze and tape to cover the wound.

You get a black sweater without your sign and (f/c) chalk to create a sign that looks like an "m" with a music note on the curved end. (Kind of like vriska's except with a half note)

From your modus you take some horn colored clay and some grey clown paint from Gamzee.  
You have made upside-down music note shaped horns and super glued them to her head, painted her grey from head to toe, and put the sweater on her. All while sobbing like a baby.

Reader's POV~  
You see Karkat trying to fix you as you bleed to death slowly, you also vow never to read web comics late at night EVER AGAIN. After he does all he can and walks to his husk top you slowly dose off not knowing that you will soon enter the game.

Then you fall asleep.

END OF PART 3

PART 4

Reader's POV~  
You wake up and for some odd reason you are in your room, you look into your mirror and flip the fuck out.  
"oh my god! Why am I grey!?" you screech.  
You then remember Karkat, the blood, the paint, and the horns. You are now slightly less paranoid as before, and you reach for the horns on you head and give them a tug to see if they would break… WHAT THE…

THEY WON'T COME OFF! The odd thing is that you can actually feel them like you were an actual troll! This was not clay anymore, you now had horns!

You find an old towel in your room and try to wipe off the paint, and a big splotch of paint is wiped off. Then you look up to see that you skin was still grey and FLIP YOUR SHIT.  
Suddenly a large white version of your favorite animal climbs out from under your bed and yawns as it was obviously taking a nap.

It greets you by nudging you in the back and stares at you blankly.  
You automatically fan girl about how cute this thing is and hug it.

You hear a BEEP sound and walk to your computer, you see the screen and you appear to have a trollian account. And you think you know who is trolling you.

carcinoGeneticist-[CG] Began trolling –(trollHandle)-[TH]

[CG]- I KNOW YOU'RE A LITTLE FREAKED OUT AND SO AM I

[CG]- BUT AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE OTHERS KILLING YOU?

[CG]- UNLESS YOU PISS OFF VRISKA.

[TH]-I really don't want to talk to you

[TH]- you kind of almost killed me, and helped in the process of me turning into a troll!

[CG]- YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T ARGUE WITH YOU KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS TRUE

[CG]-SO IM JUST GONNA SCREW SHIT UP IN YOUR ROOM

Karkat replaces all the items in your room with troll stuff.

"KARKAT!"

You walk over to the item know as a recooperacoon, then proceed to stand on it like a chump looking it to the green slime.

SLEEP!, AN UNKNOWN VOICE SAYS

YOU FALL ASLEEP HEAD FIRST INTO THE GREEN SLIME.

[S]_ DREAM

END OF PART 4

PART 5

Reader's POV~

"Where the hell am I now?"

You look up to see a (purple/golden) sky greet you as you lay on a stone floor, you sit up and move your (h/l) hair out of your face and stand to see if you recognize where you are.  
And you don't have a damn clue where you are, but you know that you're sleeping and mite be "dreaming"?

"Oh yeah! This must be (prospit/derse)!"

You remember that you read about how when you enter the game, that whenever you sleep your transported to this planet. And depending on your god tier status your ether a derse or prospit dreamer.  
You decide to walk around a bit to sum up your surroundings, as you walk your heart starts to beat faster as if you were about to run. You follow your instincts and run with your eyes closed tightly. After a bit of running you bump into something and fall backwards.

"GHAAH!", you yelped as you landed on the stone hard floor

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!", a too familiar voice yells.

"K-Karkat?", you hesitate.

You look up to see karkat glaring at you with annoyance, but he seems less hot-headed than normal. Then his face turns from annoyance to concern and sorrow.

"_? WHEN DID YOU FALL ASLEEP?", he said concerned.

"I-I don't know, from what I can tell is that you weren't asleep last time I checked?", you questioned.

"OH YEAH I FORGOT. IT MAY BE CONFUSING, BUT AWAKE KARKAT HASN'T AWOKEN ON PROSPIT YET. SO BETWEEN EVERYONES DREAMS AND WHEN THEIR AWAKE THERE'S 2 TOTAL KARKATS."

"so your like his inner self?"  
"EXACTLY! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. SO, WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING ON THE FLOOR?"

"oh, riiiigghhhtttt." You now feel like an idiot, your name is _ _ and you now feel like an idiot. For being in a dream this sure it tiring.  
But the one thing you have yet to understand is why is he being so NICE! This is the last troll you would ever expect kindness from, and the all end up killing each other! But if you don't have to argue with anyone at the moment.

[s]_ except the current kindness you have been given and stop complaining ===

LE MAGICAL MOTHER FUCKING TIME SKIP!~~~ (it had to be done it just had to)

You except the kindness and actually, dream karkat is easier to get along with than awake karkat. He told you abut the trolls and their culture, and who to trust and who not to.  
So after awhile you started to wake up, but by then you have became friends with the troll. So you guess falling asleep wasn't too much of a waste of time.

[s]- _ wakeup

You wake up to the worst thing possible, you new lusus that you only had for like an hour is now….. DEAD?  
"NOOOOOOOOO! How did this happen!?"  
She was crushed by the new recooperacoon karkat had replaced after you fell asleep, and it seem as if she was reaching for you for help.  
You soon start to cry like a child that can't find it's mom in a walmart.  
"WHY?! Just WHYYYYYYY!? It was just so cute!?"

END OF PART 5

PART 6

Karkat's POV~

"UGH! GOG DAMN'IT!", you sigh.  
You wonder why every thing has to be so difficult for you, you find another mutant blood alien girl that now probably hates your guts.

And all you can do is whine, bitch, and moan about HOW MUCH you screwed up with her.  
You shouldn't even feel any emotions towards her, and you actually thought about killing her. Sadly you care, you really do a lot.

So since you guess there's nothing you can do about this and also the fact that you killed her lusus...you should just apologize.

Since you're _'s server player it's your job to lead her through the game, also you and captor are the only ones that know that _ is actually an alien. You or he should start a moraillegence with her, so basically you have to...no exceptions.

Karkat be a man and apologize ===

carcinoGeneticist-[CG]-Began trolling-trollHandle-[TH]

[CG]- HEY

[CG]- ARE YOU THERE?

[CG]- ANSWER ME DAMN'IT!

[CG]- I GUESS YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE MY PITY, BUT GUESS WHAT?

[CG]- YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME ANYWAY! YOU'RE MY NEW MORAIL SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!

[CG]- ...SORRY! THERE I FUCKING SAID IT! I HOPE YOU'RE DAMN SATISFIED_!

[CarcinoGeneticist] ceased trolling [trollHandle]

Readers POV~

Did Karkat just "apologize"? he's the last troll you'd ever expect to say sorry or be even in the slightest concerned of your feelings. You guess he has a soft spot for you or some shit like that.  
'Heh heh, feels', you think as you read through karkats rant one last time... wait a sec? what the fuck? He said you're his morail now?!  
You're going to have to ask him about that later cause someone is trolling you.

grimAuxiliatrix-[GA] Began trolling trollHandle-[TH]

[GA]- Hello You May Not Know Me As I Don't Know You, But We Are On The Same Team.

[GA]- My Name Is Kanaya Maryam, May I Ask What Is Yours?

[TH]- Hi kanaya I'm _ _ it's nice to meet you.

[TH]- So you're on the red team also?

[GA]- As Is To You, And Yes I Am Also On The Red Team. The Main Reason I Wished To Speak To You.

[GA]- Is To Inform You Of The Other Players On Your Team And The Ones On The Blue Team.

[GA]- Have You Met Any Of Them?

[TH]- Well I have only met 3 but I know the names of the other 9.

[TH]- I've met karkat, sollux, and you.

[TH]- The others are nepeta, equius, tavros, eridan, terezi, aradia, gamzee, vriska, and feferi.

[GA]-Well It Seems You Are Already Aware Of The Other Players Of This Game.

[GA]- I Will Be Looking Forward To Meeting You In The Near Future.

[GA]- Farewell _.

[TH]- WAIT!

[GA]- Yes?

[TH]- Uh, does karkat have a morail? Just wondering?

[GA]- Yes He Does, His Moraillegence Is With The One Named Gamzee.

[TH]- OH, okay thanks. Bye.

[GA]- Goodbye _.

[grimAuxiliatrix] ceased trolling [trollHandle]

"Well then...FUCK THIS SHIT!"

You get up a throw your chair out the god damn window, the glass shatters letting in fresh air and moon light.

And out goes the chair, you think you have a back up chair in the closet. Sure enough you do, but what the fuck? Why are there a shit ton of weapons, screw the chair your gonna' pick a weapon.

Let's see you have good aim but you have to reload guns in a battle, and swords are just so fucking badass. But who says you can't have more than one?

You strap a high power machine gun to your back and find this badass double sword that can connect a become a double headed spear.  
You tie a black bullet holder around your waist and put the swords in their holders that are also strapped to you.  
Mirror time!

YOU

LOOK

FUCKING

AWESOME!

You go to look outside to see where your chair landed  
and you are not on alternia anymore.

"Well...SHIT.

NEXT CHAPTER~ WELCOME TO THE LAND OF _ AND_!?

END OF PART 6

PART 7

KEY- (F/CND) = FAVORITE CANDY or food, and (F/D)= FAVORITE DRINK_**  
**_(F/C) = FAVORITE COLOR  
(F/W)= FAVORITE WEATHER/ cold, warm, rainy, sunny, ect.

**Reader's [POV]~**

You look out the broken window, glass poking your arms and wrists. not that you really mind anyway, as you are too bewildered by the sights that captivate your thoughts. It was like a land made just for you, the (f/w) air flew past your face. It was a dark (f/c) in the skies that made your whole little world complete.

_CRASH, CRACKLE!~_

The sky turned a even darker shade of (f/c), and began to plaster itself with light (f/c) clouds.

"Oh, it's going to storm soon. Well i better close the windo-... Shit... Its broken."

You look up at the sky and see a small mysterious object fall from the sky, soon it began to rain more of them. You reach your hand out to grab what was falling.

_PAP~_

The mysterious object landed in your hand.

"Oh my god... COULD IT BE!?"

Yes it was, it was a mouth watering, delicious piece of heaven!~ A (f/cnd)!

"It's raining awesomeness! BEST. DAY. EVAR!"

You run to your closet, knowing you are about to embark on an amazing journey, and grab a back pack that was conveniently at reach. You then try to hold it out the window, but it starts to rip being caught on the glass. By then you notice It's also raining a strange liquid subtance.

"IT'S RAINING (f/d) TOO! Hell YEAH!"

You decide to troll Karkat for some help, even if it may kill you on the inside. Plus you are really hungry...

trollHandle-[TH] Began trolling carcinoGeneticist-[CG]

[TH]: Hey karkat! Old buddy, ol pal! I need your help...

[CG]: OH _, DID YOU SEE MY MESSAGES?

[TH]:Yeah, yeah... ANYWAY!~ I need your help with something here!

[CG]: DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION! GOG, FINE! WHAT DO YOU NEED?

[TH]: Well then ! All I need for you to do is get me something to hold liquids in, like a bucket or something?

[CG]: ...WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOG DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS!

[TH]: What...? Nevermind, just get me a bathtub OK?

[CG]: FINE!

*A loud noise comes from outside*

[CG]: IT'S OUTSIDE...

[TH]: Thanks karkrab

[TH] ceased trolling [CG]

You go to stare out your broken window, seeing a bathtub collect your drink and snacks.

"Yessssssss!~"

[A/N]- THERE WILL BE MORE! I PROMISE!


End file.
